


MCU: One Shots

by sonjustno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, No Plot/Plotless, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot Collection, Out of Character (?), POV Alternating, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, hopefully in character, no tony beef, probably not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonjustno/pseuds/sonjustno
Summary: Rated Mature as some may/will have smut. All will definitely have fluff. *Note: All of these take place/were written after CA:TWS with the events of Civil War not in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have thought this is who you'd be spending New Year's Eve with.

That time of year rolled around again. It was New Year's Eve.

Tony had suggested everyone watch the ball drop from the tower because it was the best view in New York without the added sea of bodies.

Natasha and Clint decided to take Stark up on his offer. Crowds on occasions never were their thing, and wished to spend the evening with each other and their small group of friends.

Sam came up to New York earlier that day to spend the New Year with everyone. Steve informed him that he was always welcome, and quickly pulled him into the loop for their plans that evening.

The plan was for Steve and Sharon, and Bucky and you to go down to Time Square to watch the drop together. Yet, an untimely fever decided to bless Sharon the last day of the year.

She insisted for Steve to go with the other three, not wanting him to waste the New Year worrying about her wellbeing and how she could take care of herself. But being the Steve he was, he stayed behind to make her chicken soup, and provide her with anything she asked for.

\---

There weren’t a lot of people on the street as they walked towards Time Square. Then again half of New York was probably at their destination.

“Is this your first time seeing it?” You leaned into him as they walked. Sam followed next to you with hands in his coat.

“Last I saw, it was wrought iron in 1941,” Bucky smirked. “After that, I didn’t get out much.”

“Good news, ‘cause in the past few decades both of y’all had an upgrade,” Sam snickered referring to Bucky and the sphere.

As soon as the turned the corner, they were greeted by the suspended ball down the street. The closer they got the bigger it seemed to get to Bucky, who was in awe.

Sam was right about it looking a lot different than from what he remembered. The sphere was larger than the five-foot diameter it used to be in 1941. It was also _a lot_ brighter due to the new LED lights that illuminated the triangles which formed the structure.

“That sure is something,” Bucky said under his breath. “Wow.” He wished Steve was here to see this, though he was certain he’d already seen it.

Bucky and Steve went to watch the ball drop every year before America entered the war. Despite the fear, Bucky had that Steve would end up sick as a dog the next day.

***

Everyone on the street was counting down, their faces upturned in awe at the sphere of crystal.

_Fifty-eight…fifty-seven…!_

You recollected on your past year, thinking of what you had done, and could have done better. Something you were sure everyone thought of. You looked up at Bucky, who was hollering his own countdown like everyone else, and wondered if he had anything to reminisce about.

_Thirty-two…thirty-one…!_

You smiled at how happy he looked, like a child in a candy store. There was probably a time when he never thought he’d make it to see this year, and how despite everything that he had gone through, was he happy it brought him here.

Bucky drew his attention away from the tradition of his home state, to see the smiling gal watching him.

“Twenty-six,” Bucky winked, wrapping an arm around you as you leaned into him looking up at the sight above them, joining the countdown.

_Another year you weren’t meant to see, pal_ , Bucky thought to himself. Though this thought didn’t have a negative to it, he felt there was something more. Each year that passed in the last seventy went unnoticed. This would be the first year in a long time he could witness a significant change in time as Bucky Barnes, a kid from Brooklyn. Just like old times with his best friend.

“Five…four…three,” Bucky counted, his smile widening. He could sense you rise up on your toes, as though she was preparing a giant holler for the New Year.  
Everyone’s eyes were trained on the ball.

“Here we go…!” Sam commented with a broad smile, watching the ball slowing.

“One!” A roar from the crowd standing in Times Square filled the streets, the ground riveted from the enthusiasm welcoming the New Year.  
“Happy New Year!”

Sam stood beside Bucky and shook him by the shoulders. “Ha-ha! Happy New Year, brother! Woo!” He turned and hooped and hollered with a group of people wishing them too.  
Bucky laughed, nodding towards the sphere and calling out his own, “Happy New Year, America!” All the while grinning ear to ear, as everyone on the street was lit with flashes of colors and covered in festivities.

The sky was filled with sparks and patterns of color, flickering light across the steel structures’ windows of New York. You had never witnessed the start of New Years in the upper northeast, and never really seen the big deal of watching a crystallized ball of light lower. But seeing it in person with the rest of New York was another phenomenon.

You let out an added hoot while clapping your gloved hands, letting all this happiness around fuel you. It was unbelievable what a great wave of emotion can do to a person. All of the excitement was contagious when it came to things like this.

This was a first for her, and for Bucky in a very long time.

Turning around to take Bucky’s face between both of your hands, you pulled him in for a long kiss. You pulled away smiling, only to be brought in a chuckle, as Bucky swooped you into a dip and leaning in for another kiss.

He held her, smiling. “Happy New Year,” he murmured, planting another light kiss on her lips.

Sam turned around from his bonding with strangers, and a wide grin crossed his face. To him, you and Bucky were the 2015 version of the iconic sailor and nurse kiss.

“Now, that’s what’s up!” Sam said with a tight grin. Bucky pulled her up and winked at Sam.

“Happy New Year, Sam…” You smiled, a hand resting on Bucky’s chest. You rolled your eyes as you watched Sam open his arms with an open mouth smile.

You pulled yourself from Bucky and hugged Sam giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Ah, yeah…” He looked at Bucky, who stood back smiling. “Be jealous.”

You looked over your shoulder, giving Bucky a playfully pointed look.

Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around Bucky’s waist in a tight hug, wishing him the New Year. They stood like that, Bucky rubbing his hand along her arms. All around them, confetti fell, and horns and whistles went off simultaneously were the added touch to the experience.

You basked at this moment, your smile never leaving your face. His heartbeat against your ear, along with the joyous shouts all around them, and watching people hug one another, a few couples starting off their year with a first kiss had to be the best New Year’s you could have ever wished for.

“Have a good year?” Bucky asked Sam, as he watched a couple dance a few feet away.

“One I’ll never forget, that’s for sure.” Sam chuckled. “What 'bout you?” He leaned an arm on his free shoulder.

Bucky glanced down at you. “Oh, _a lot_ better.” He looked at Sam with a smirk. “Then you started showing up frequently.” Bucky nudged Sam’s arm off his shoulder, jokingly.  
Sam let his head fall back, as he barked a laugh. “Y’all know you enjoy having me around. Give’s y’all a break from Tony.”

The three hung around a few minutes longer before heading back to Stark Tower when snow was starting to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end. Pretty uneventful, huh? (I wrote this like two years ago with the intention of posting it on here...kinda of forgot. It was originally part of a set of one shots from an OC/Bucky fic, but hey, it's NYE so why not now.) Thanks for reading and commenting if you do! I'm not the greatest writer, especially back then and probably not any better not as I've been on a huge writing hiatus you could say, BUT I want to get back into it again. Also! I may add a second part to this back at Stark's Tower?? *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
